


pretty boy crush

by caffeinatedmoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Nail Art Shop Owner Kevin, Nail Polish, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmoon/pseuds/caffeinatedmoon
Summary: Once Pretty Boy calculates the price, Juyeon hands over the money and gets the bag. He stands there for a little while and contemplates a bit before asking,"Is it okay if I get your number?"
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	pretty boy crush

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for my fellow jukev enthusiasts

For the record, Juyeon has no idea on what he's about to do.

He was just about to go out to buy himself some snacks at the nearby convenience store when all of a sudden, his older sister, Suyeon, asked him to get her some nail polish.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, please? I have a date with my Yoontae tomorrow and I really want to make my nails look good." Suyeon looked up at him, putting on her best puppy eyes.

"But can't you just go to a nail salon? I really don't wanna be out for too long."

"It's gonna be more expensive if I get them done at a salon and I can do my nails by myself just fine. Oh, here!" his sister hands him two empty nail polish bottles and some extra cash. "You're going to the convenience store, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" 

"Cool. These are the colors I want so just ask the guy working there if they have some. Coming from the convenience store, if you go straight forward then to the next block on the left, you'll find the shop."

The boy sighs before asking, "What's the name?"

"Moonlight Beauty Parlor." the girl smiles at him brightly. "Thanks, Ju! You're the best." Juyeon sighs and makes his way out.

_Curse him and his inability to say no to his sister._

-

After making a quick snack run at the 7-Eleven nearby, Juyeon heads over to the nail shop just as how Suyeon told him.

He takes a left and walks until he finds a neon sign that says, 'Moonlight Beauty Parlor'. The exterior of the shop was quite beautiful. The windows were tinted at the slightest bit and if he looks through, he can see shelves of different colored polishes. The design of the neon sign looks like it was done by a professional artist and it had a moon to decorate it. He walks in and the sound of a tiny bell announces his entrance.

The inside is prettier than he expected. The walls were painted white and it brightens up the place. The hardwood floors were of a light hue and the entire shop was decorative. There were shelves that contained vibrant nail polishes, all organized according to the color. There were small chart boards that displayed various options for nail art.

Juyeon goes over to the counter but finds no one there.

"I'm pretty sure they were open…" He rings the bell that was next to a tiny succulent and he hears shuffling from the back. 

"Just a second!" a voice calls. Juyeon waits around for a bit, admiring the store a little more. He sees a door that says 'Authorized Personnel Only' open and a man steps out, dressed in a white, short-sleeved button-up blouse, the front tucked into some blue jeans cuffed to just above his ankles and some black Converse that definitely look customized.

When Juyeon gets a good look at his face, he's slightly taken aback. The other was beautiful, with grown out black hair, dark, almond-shaped eyes, and small pink glossy lips. He snaps back to reality when the slightly smaller man starts to talk to him.

"Hi, sorry, we're kinda low on staff for today. Is there anything you need?" His voice was soft and gentle. It was quite soothing, Juyeon notes.

"Hey, uh, do you have some nail polish in these colors?"

He hands the pretty boy the polishes his sister gave him and for a brief moment, their fingers brush against each other. A small warmth spreads through him. 

The other inspects the empty bottles for a second. "Hmm, midnight blue and metallic gold glitter? Hold on, let me check."

The pretty man walks over to a shelf of where there were countless blue nail polishes and takes one out. He proceeds to their metallic glitters but he visibly frowns after looking for a while. He goes back over to Juyeon and hands him the midnight blue nail polish.

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't find any more metallic gold on the shelves. I could go check in the back if that's okay?" he asks Juyeon. 

"Um, yeah that's fine."

Pretty Boy, as he now internally calls him, heads back inside and leaves him alone with his thoughts for a while.

 _Good Lord, he's beautiful._ Juyeon thinks. 

_How can someone that beautiful even be real?_

He wonders whether he should ask for his number on his way out or maybe even strike up a conversation before he leaves. He ponders for around two more minutes and Pretty Boy walks out with the gold glitter polish.

"Here it is! I hope I didn't make you wait too long." Pretty Boy says, sounding a bit worried while he scans and bags the two polishes.

_Okay, this isn't fair. How is he gorgeous and considerate? Does he even have a single flaw?_

Once Pretty Boy calculates the price, Juyeon hands over the money and gets the bag. He stands there for a little while and contemplates a bit before asking,

"Is it okay if I get your number?"

The other looks a bit stunned at that. He stares up and down at Juyeon. The taller gets even more nervous and his ears start to redden at the sudden attention.

"Sir, you don't even know my name." Pretty Boy chuckles and to Juyeon, it sounds beautiful, just like the rest of him.

"Would you mind if I ask?"

"Not at all." Juyeon can't believe that he's already starting to become curious about someone he just met.

"It's Kevin." the slightly smaller boy says.

"Hmm?"

"Kevin. Kevin Moon."

"Sounds foreign."

"It's because I am. Well, kinda. I'm fully Korean but I lived in Canada for most of my life. Now that you have my name, what's yours?"

"The name's Juyeon. Lee Juyeon."

Pretty Boy- _Kevin_ smiles, takes a pen and a small piece of paper, writes something down (hopefully, his number), folds it neatly and slides it over to him. He takes it and puts it in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Hope to see you again soon, Juyeon." Kevin grins up at him, eyes crinkling slightly. He extends a hand, offering to shake, and Juyeon takes it in his own. Kevin's hands are a bit rough but somehow, also soft. It made Pretty Boy more endearing than he already was.

"Y-yeah, hope to see you around too." Juyeon's face warms up considerably and he's pretty sure the other boy can see his red face. He hopes Kevin doesn't notice.

With the small paper bag in one hand and a plastic bag full of snacks in the other, Juyeon walks out the store blushing and heart pounding.

And maybe, once he gets home, he can save Pretty Kevin's number into his phone.

-

"Thanks a lot, Juyeon! Let me treat you to chicken later." Suyeon bounces around excitedly as she takes the bag of nail polish from her brother.

"If you told me that you'd treat me earlier, I would've been more enthusiastic about buying it."

"But where's the fun in that?" she sticks her tongue out at him and Juyeon just rolls his eyes before trudging back into his room.

He flops down to his bed and takes the small slip of paper from his pocket. He unfolds the paper and instead of Kevin's number (like he expected), the paper says,

_"I think ur hands r rlly pretty :) also u didnt say 'please' when u asked, so no # for u :P_

_ps. ur cute - kev"_

There's a tiny moon doodled next to 'kev' and despite being utterly stoked that he wasn't given a number, Juyeon thinks it's adorable. He felt like he's floating on clouds when Kevin called him cute. But Juyeon's (sort of) extensive experience with relationships lets him see right through the small letter.

_Kevin was flirting with him._

He deducts that the feeling of wanting to see each other again was mutual. Why else would Kevin ask for a please for his number? The cute act sticks in his brain and Juyeon absolutely melts.

He hopes that his sister finishes another one of her bottles of nail polish just so he could see Pretty Kevin sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed!! this little one-shot was actually based on a tweet that i saw and i couldnt help but indulge,,,
> 
> twt op im sorry if it isnt up to ur expectations ;-;
> 
> i'll try my best to make more jukev stories cuz they deserve more love. thanks for reading and comments are very much appreciated 💙
> 
> love u all and stay safe!!
> 
> the tweet that started it all: https://twitter.com/yeolminnie/status/1359191478891806722?s=19


End file.
